Sixth Legion Ferreta: Prologue
Uilliam "The First and Second Cohorts are trying to breach the main gate! Hold them out!" I sat there, waiting. Only waiting. I knew that charging via the front gate would last probably about an hour or so before they change tactics and try to breach the walls on the right flank, before also targetting the left as well. The predictability of the First and Second Cohorts was so obvious that it didn't take a genius to see what they would do. I positioned my self behind the right side of the wall, hinding in wait. I was alone till another from the Fourth came up to me: "What are you doing here? The battle is at the front! They just brought in Hannibul into the battle!" he said in desperation. I looked up at him. He had common roman traits: brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, which was very convinsing for someone about just reaching 12. You could put him in rome and completly lose him until he starts speaking fluent english. "Yar new aren't ya?" "Yes, just a few weeks ago I came here. I-I'm Jacob, Jacob Serafino, Son of Vulcan. I just joined the Fourth Cohort". I patted the slab next to me on my right. "Sit". "But the battle . . ." "It'll take aboot an hour before they realise their mistayke and turn their attention to the right side of the wall. We only really need aboot ten halding the door and an extra five on the gate house. So sit". Just to sum it up, he did just that. He looked back to me. "Can I ask who you are?" "Uilliam McCullen, son of Nike". "You mean Victoria right." "No Nike, Victoria's Greek Aspect" "Then what are you . . ." "I am also the Legacy of Mars and Minerva". "Wow, your, your a legacy of both war gods! That's awesome." I sat there in silence, but Jacob just continued asking. "How long have you served here?" "Eight years" showing him my tatoo of a huge V with a couple of ticks at the side above eight thick lines. "Cool, when did you get claimed?" "Umm, as soon as I reached camp I think" "That soon, It took me until two days ago for me. I know a few people who never get claimed. They just continue waiting for ages. I can only recall one person whos waiting really paid off. Frank . . . Frank Zhang. That was a cool way to be claimed when I heard his father announced it personally, and then giving him a quest like that. Cool." I turned towards him, now I seemed quite intrested with what he had to say. "Do ya remember what happened next?" Hepondered for a while until he answered. "He . . . and his friends then completed the questn and saved the camp, as well as bringging back the eagle". I nodded. "Many people forget that due tathis event that we then set out looking for more eagales from other fallen legions". His eyebrows raised high above his forehead. "Really?" "Yes, and it was through this that some of my friends actually got claimed through their quest." He looked really excited "Could you tell me how?" "Well we do have a significantly long amoont of time on our hands sooooooo ok". Category:Sixth Legion Ferreta Category:Chapter Page